One Crazy Summer
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: What happens when an unexpected guest arrives in Airyglyph? Who can Albel turn to in his time of need? Features complete and utter nonsense. Poor Roger. Hints to NelAlbel. Ok, a little more then a hint...
1. Chapter 1

What happens when an unexpected guest arrives in Airyglyph? Who can Albel turn to in his time of need? This story features total silliness! I fixed some of the errors. Thank you, BlueTrillium for pointing those out.

Disclaimer: I only own the copy of the game I have…nothing more.

Warning: Complete OOCness!

One Crazy Summer

Albel sat at the desk and turned the letter over. The words could no longer taunt him if they were facing the cold wooden surface. The news he had received was, by far, the last thing he needed. This was going to be the summer from hell. And hell would be arriving within the hour.

His eye twitched. He stood and paced the floor. For once in his life, Albel needed help. If he had to deal with this situation on his own, his very sanity would fail him. But who could he turn to? The citizens of Airyglyph would do nothing. The king? He would only laugh and tell Albel to deal with his own problems.

He was really left with only one option. But would she help? Sure they had fought together, but that was almost a year ago.

Erring on the side of caution, Albel swiftly walked out of the castle. He had just exited out of the eastern gate when the call of death filled his ears.

"ALBY! OH ALLLLLLLBY."

He took off in a full run through the Traum Mountains. Hell had arrived in all its annoyance.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel arrived in Peterny with time to spare. Since she refused to take a leave, and get some much needed rest, the queen had sent her to be the escort of some very important guests. They would be arriving in Peterny by the evening.

With nothing to do but wait, she went to train in Duggus Forest.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Albel raced across the dirt path. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone.

_Must not kill, must not kill, must not kill, must not kill…_

His torment followed him at a distance of 500 feet. The wind did an excellent job of carrying the excruciating cries. The noise behind him was enough to frighten away even the beast that normally dwelled in the mountains.

"ALBY, OH ALBY. WAIT UP WILL YA!"

He quickened his pace.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel had been training most the day. She would need to head back before long to welcome her guests. But first, she wanted to clean herself a bit. Being a fighter required getting dirty, but as a lady she had to be presentable.

The forest had an abundance of natural springs. The fresh spring would do just the trick to refresh her. Luckily, she wasn't far from that very spot.

Within no time she located the spring, undressed, and started her soak in the cool water. The day had been a very good day indeed. First she got to fight her heart out, and now she sat back and relaxed. If the queen could see her now then maybe she could be spared more lectures on taking her job too seriously. She closed her eyes and smiled.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Roger would prove he could be a man at all cost. He would track through very inch of the forest and find the treasure. He just wished he could understand the ancient text better. He never was one for riddles.

He had decided to rest a bit, finding a rock to lean on, when his eyes spied something of great interest. On the ground, a very short distance from him was a neatly folded stack of women's clothing. And not only any women's clothing, but that of Nel Zelpher herself.

He peered around the rock slowly. He at once spotted the red head asleep in the spring. This was too much. He almost gave his position away, suppressing the gleeful cry in his throat.

Moving silently, he lifted the clothing. His hands shook with excitement. Just then, something black fell out from between the folded items. He lifted it to his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Between his fingers was the thong worn by his goddess.

He could contain himself no longer. "WHOA BABY!"

(-----------------------------------------------)

Out side the shop in Kirlsa, two old women were doing their shopping when Albel ran by them. The two looked at each other before turning their heads in the direction the young swordsman had come from.

A younger girl was running the same path. She stopped in front of the ladies and bowed. She was wearing a huge smile on her face. She giggled before pursuing her current activity.

"ALBY. YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER YOU KNOW."

As the girl ran off the two old ladies laughed.

"Just like old times," one said to the other.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel jerked her head up at the familiar voice. Immediately her eyes locked straight on Roger holding her private garments to his face. Her blood took a sudden temperature change well past boiling.

She jumped out of the spring. "YOU! When I get my hands on you…"

"UH OH!" Roger jumped up and fled.

Nel grabbed her cloths (all but the thong still tightly clutched in the soon to be dead Menodix's hand). She clumsily dressed as she gave chase to the cretin.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Clair stood outside the mansion. It had been a busy day and she was long past ready for her lunch break. The Village of Arias had been quiet most the day, but quiet never seemed to last long.

She barley caught a glance at the purple clad swordsman as he streaked through the street. He had to be running at the fastest recorded speed in all of Elicoor.

She was given just time enough to blink when she was confronted by a girl. She had blonde shoulder length hair which was decorated with several small black braids. She wore a purple tank top with a matching purple skirt. Her gloves and even her shoes were purple. She appeared to be somewhere around the age of 15.

The girl bowed her head at Clair. She giggled and then took off in the direction Albel had just gone.

Clair couldn't do anything but stair into nothing for a while. Had she just seen Albel the Wicked being chased by a young girl?

(-----------------------------------------------)

Roger was overwhelmed. His treasure hunt had indeed yielded a truly priceless treasure. He would never let his new item out of his sight. But first things first. He had to make a clean get away.

Up ahead he noticed Peterny come into view. Perfect. All he needed to do now was find a place to hide; and in a city the size of Peterny, that shouldn't be too hard.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Fayt and Cliff stood in the center square of Peterny. They had just been transported off the ship and both were glad for the open space. Compared to the cramp ship, this was nice.

"We got here a little early." Fayt looked around.

"Yeah. Looks like we'll just have to wait…"

Cliff was cut off when Roger slammed into him, sending both of them to the ground. "Outta my way ya big lummox!"

Cliff pushed the boy off. "Who you calling a lummox, pipsqueak?"

The boy stuck his tongue out at Cliff.

Fayt, turning away from the street, helped Cliff to stand. "Hey, Roger." Fayt's voice lacked any enthusiasm. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What'd you do this time?"

Roger hopped from foot to foot. "I aint don't nothin'." Roger peered around Fayt in time to see the red head charging toward him. "Well, gotta go." He took off, nearly loosing his balance.

"What was that abou…"

Fayt was stopped in mid sentence when something hit him from behind.

(-----------------------------------------------)

The Palmira Plains were quiet. Its population was disperse and few. The wildlife which lived there had been enjoying a nice day. That was, before Albel raced through. The man drew his katana. Between breaths he chanted.

"Made promise. Must not kill. Must not kill. Promise. Not kill."

The Plains Spider watched with its many eyes as he passed by. The creature hadn't had enough time to attack. Lunch would have to wait.

Or would it? Not long after one potential victim passed, another stopped. The young girl caught sight of the spider. She bent slightly, hands on her knees.

"OHHHH, WHAT A CUTIE!"

As she reached her hands out to grab the spider, a sudden fear overcame it. It backed up, helplessly looking for somewhere to hide.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel had been so obsessed with catching the little tailed pervert that she didn't even see who she had hit. One second, she was gaining on the boy and the next she was falling. She rolled with the fall and came quickly to her feet.

She scanned the streets, finding no sign of Roger.

"Nel?" She was about to continue her search, but the sudden mention of her name stopped her.

She turned to notice Cliff standing and Fayt sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. She straightened her stance and shook her head. Could it be that out of all the people she could have run into (literally) it would have to be none other then the guests she was to welcome?

"Oh, sorry Fayt."

Cliff was laughing as the boy stood up. "So, that's what Roger was running from."

"What'd he do?" Fayt asked as he dusted himself off.

"Doesn't matter now," She answered. "You're a little early."

"Yeah, we found a short cut. You could say Cliff here had another hunch." Fayt looked hard at the older man. The hunch had gotten them there earlier, but he would have to tell Cliff to keep his hunches to himself in the future. The trip had not been the most pleasant, to say the least.

Nel was about to speak when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up in time to see Albel running straight at her, his katana unsheathed. She grabbed for her knife but had no time to draw it before the swordsman was almost on her.

"Must not kill. Must not kill. Must," He thrust his katana out, blade up, as if offering it to her.

She looked cautiously into his eyes. His right eye twitched and he seemed not to see who she was. She eased the katana out of his hand.

He stood frozen, his bladeless hand still out. "Must not kill…" he finally looked at her. "Kill… KILL AMANDA." At that he took off down one of the side streets.

Nel looked at the katana. It was hard for her to believe that the swordsman would give up his precious sword. She turned to see that Fayt and Cliff were just a baffled as she was.

"What's up with him?" Cliff scratched the back of his head.

Before Nel could attempt a response, Fayt chimed in. "What's that?"

He pointed. The others looked. Skipping up the street was a young girl dressed in purple. She looked at the trio and her eyes lit up when she saw the katana still in Nel's grip.

"OHHH," she exclaimed as she skipped up to Nel, her gaze transfixed on the blade. "THAT'S ALBY'S." She looked around. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Hey, kid," Cliff suppressed the urge to yell at her. "Stop yellin' will ya."

She looked at him. Her large reddish-brown eyes blinked. "Oh, sorry." She smiled and bowed.

"Who are you?" Nel asked as she lowered the katana to her side.

The girl watched the blade drop before turning her attention back to the red head. She kept smiling.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Amanda Nox. I'm sorry but I must be going. Big brother decided to play a game of hide and seek." She turned and totted off. "OH ALBY. WHERE'D YA GO?"

The group gasped. "Hey," Fayt yelled after her. "You've got a spider on your back!"

She stopped and waved at them. "Oh, it's okay. He's been defanged. Aint he just the cutest!" She squealed before turning and trotting off.

That's when they noticed the spider wasn't on her back, but tied into place. Its legs were bound in groups of two and secured over both her shoulders. She looked like a kid with a school book bag, only it wasn't a book bag.

For a while, the three stood in silence. Then Nel spoke up. "Did she just say that she was Albel's little sister?"

(-----------------------------------------------)

Albel crouched in a dark corner. His thoughts repeated the phrase he had been trying desperately to hold on to.

_Must not kill. Made promise. Must not kill Amanda. Must not kill._

He whimpered. He had truly found his living hell.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Night had fallen over the town. Roger peeked around the boxes he had been hiding behind. It had been hours and there was no sign of Nel. Feeling brave, he ventured out.

He slowly made his way down the street and toward the center square. That's when he noticed Albel peering around the corner of a house. He stopped and stared. It wasn't like the guy to be acting so weird and he was outside his territory.

Maybe he was stalking Nel. That had to be it. Roger now had a mission to stop him and protect his lady fair. He marched right up to his back.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Albel nearly jumped out of his skin. In one swift movement, the man turned, grabbed the boy, and took off running to the far end of the street. Roger had been tucked under his arm and facing backward. He watched as the street moved at an incredible speed under him.

Albel finally stopped. He was breathing hard as he dropped Roger on the hard ground. Roger jumped up. "What was that for you oaf!"

Albel growled at him. He looked to be sleep deprived and on the edge of delirium. "Must not kill Amanda. Kill Roger…yeah, kill Roger." He thrust both his hands out like a zombie and went for the young Menodix.

Roger dodged him and ran. He didn't know what was going on, but Albel was defiantly scaring the hell out of him. According to the rule book, a real man never runs from a fight. But the rule book never said a man couldn't run from a psycho sleep deprived zombie like monster.

(-----------------------------------------------)

"Sorry, miss. No spiders are allowed at my inn." The innkeeper was becoming frustrated.

Amanda held the spider in her arms and petting it softly. "Hey, this isn't my pet mister. This poor little guy's an orphan. Have you no compassion? I couldn't leave him out there to die! Besides," she started to giggle. "He is just sooooooooooooo cute."

She held the spider out to the clerk. He fell back against the wall, his arms over his face. "GET IT OUT. GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh phewy! Come on, Cuddles. That mean old man doesn't know anything." She stomped to the door and turned to the clerk who was regaining his composure. "You just wait," she shook her finger at him. "I'll go get my big brother. He won't let you get away with this."

She left, slamming the door behind her.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel lay awake in the bed. She looked at the katana sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Her mind was recalling the events from earlier.

First Albel shows up in a completely detached state. He ran straight to her. He gave her his sword. If was almost as if he had been looking for her. It was like he was asking her for something. But what? Help? Did he need help?

They hadn't even spoken to each other since the events from a year ago had ended. So why would he travel out of his own homeland to find her. No, maybe he didn't. She was just interpreting it wrong. He had no need to seek her.

She surprised herself. Could it be she just wanted to see it that way? Did she want him to be there to see her? That's absurd. No, that wasn't it. There had to be another answer.

Maybe it had to do with the girl. She had said her name was Nox and that she was looking for her big brother. Maybe Alby was her pet name for him. Nel laughed. If that really was Albel's sister, then they were as different as night and day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the innkeeper scream. She jumped out of bed. Sounded like her assistance might be needed down the hall.

(-----------------------------------------------)

It took a few seconds for Albel to realize Roger had gotten away. He stood still and dazed. He desperately needed sleep. In a state of half awareness, he looked around. Deciding on a spot, he took a few ragged steps before falling into the flower bed.

He closed his eyes. Yes, sleep at last.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Roger stopped running when he reached the center square. He looked back, but Albel was nowhere in sight. He let out a long held breath.

Walking (like any man would), Roger started for western gate when something caught his attention. A girl sat alone at one of the tables. It was late so the only conclusion Roger could come up with was she needed help.

He trotted up to her and sat at the table. "Somethin' wrong ma'am?"

She turned to him; her large reddish brown eyes gleamed. "Oh hello there." She smiled. "I'm just waiting for my brother, that's all. Hey, want to meet Cuddles?"

"Cuddles? Uh, sure."

Amanda lifted the spider and sat it on the table. Roger jumped back, almost knocking his chair over. "Whoa…it's a spider."

She giggled. "Yeah, poor thing. They won't let him stay with me at the inn. He's just a harmless cutie and everyone treats him like he's a monster or something." The spider was shaking. If spiders could talk then this one would be begging Roger to put it out of its misery.

Roger eased back into his seat. If a girl could be so fearless with a huge spider, then a man shouldn't have any reasons to be afraid. He still didn't like it. He gulped. "Hey…Cuddles."

Amanda squealed, making both the spider and Roger jump. "Oh, that's soooo sweat! You two get along wonderfully!" She put the spider back in her lap and looked at Roger.

She rested her chin in her hand as she leaned on the table. She smiled as she batted her eyes.

"I'm Amanda. You sure are quite a fella. What's your name?"  
Roger could never leave a damsel in distress. That was a clear violation in the rule book. But this girl was really starting to scare him. She was even scarier then Albel had been.

(-----------------------------------------------)

After talking to the innkeeper, Nel's curiosity was at a peak. So, the girl was still around in the city somewhere. This was Nel's chance to find out what was going on with Albel.

She set out. Within minutes she was at the center square. It didn't take her long to notice the girl sitting at a table with Roger. Even from a distance, Nel could see that Roger wasn't comfortable.

She smiled as she quietly sneaked up on the couple. In the shadows of the night, she found a good spot to eavesdrop.

"Sorry miss, but it's really late and I really must be going." Roger sounded nervous.

As he stood, the girl stood. "Oh, I understand," she replied as she swung the spider on her back.

Roger started to leave. She followed. He turned. "Well, so long."

He was about to take off when she grabbed him by the collar. "Oh, you look like the strong type. Maybe you can talk some since into that mean old man at the inn."

Nel giggled as she watched Amanda drag Roger down the street and toward the inn. Roger was waving his arms around, frantically looking for something to grab a hold of. Served him right for taking her private garments. Looked like Amanda was doing a good job at tormenting him.

(-------------------------------)

I tried to warn you this was total silliness. Yes folks, nonsense at its best

Next chapter - more Insanity


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, the usual. Don't own it, and wishing on stars doesn't work either.

I labeled this a general humor because it had a certain dark humor to it – not to mention that parts of it are on the edge of lunacy. Yes, that means that this Amanda is not suppose to make much sense. But hey, she's got Albel so out of whack that he's not thinking straight.

The more I write, the more I have to keep from turning this into a fluffy love story. That's why it's great that our little wicked lunatic has a crush on none other then Roger. I never gave him much game play, but I find it is kinda fun to put him in bad situations. (evil laugh)

As for Nel… Well I put her in quite a situation also… Just got to keep telling myself no fluff, no fluff…

(-----------------------------------------------)

Albel slept with little ease as he dreamed of _that_ day. He was only 9 years old at the time.

"Albel, come here," his father called. "It's a girl. You're a big brother now."

The dream shifted. He was now 13. No matter what he did or where he went, she followed. She imitated him, only she laughed too much. It got under his skin. And then she put dead flowers in his hair. Albel probably would have liked her more, if she hadn't been a girl. She loved all the things that he did; only she twisted them.

He attempted to kill her on several occasions. Being her brother, he couldn't just cut her open. Besides, she had tortured him and payback was inedible.

The only problem was that she had too much fun with his attempts.

When she was five (Albel was 14), he locked her in the cellar for 3 whole days. When his frantic parents finally found her, the whole day was spent arguing with the girl. She screamed to be left there in the dark. She _loved_ it. His punishment was to stay down there with her until she would come out. It had taken a week. He spent most of the time hearing her chatter when she wasn't clinging to him. By the end of the week, his sanity was hanging by a thread.

That was only his first attempt. The outcome had been against him. Thus, the foreshadow for later attempts.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel had no desire to go back to the inn. She wasn't tired and didn't feel the need to confront Roger anymore. She decided the best thing to do was to find Albel.

She looked around the square. Her gaze fell on the eastern road. That had been the road Albel had run down after he had relinquished his sword to her. It would be logical to start her search there.

(-----------------------------------------------)

"I love you, but you must make me a promise. You must promise me that you will never harm Amanda. No harm, you hear me Albel. And defiantly you must not kill her."

Albel woke as the words echoed in his mind. Those were the last words his mother spoke to him.

He sat up. The ground was slightly moist under him and his head pounded. His body was a prisoner to fatigue. He needed more sleep but the dreams would not let him be.

He stood, regretting the action as he became dizzy. He started to walk with no sense of direction. He knew he was incapable of walking straight, but he continued. He knew what he needed and only when he found it could he rest.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel walked silently, staying in the shadows. She was a spy, after all, and accustom to concealing her location. She made her way to the eastern inn. Perhaps that was where the swordsman had gone?

She had just arrived in front of the inn when her attention was diverted. Someone was staggering up the street. Nel remembered that there was a bar not far and she assumed the man to be drunk.

She backed into the shadows and waited. She didn't mind a good fight, but she was in no mood to deal with a sleazy drunk.

He slowly made his way closer to her. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, she realized that this was no stranger that approached.

She stepped out of the shadows and into his path. "Albel?"

He moaned at the sound of his name. Nel was frozen in place. She had never seen him in such a state.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Roger ricocheted off the wall. The girl had flung him down when she saw that the innkeeper had apparently taken a break. No one was behind the counter at the time.

"Oh phewy phewy! Now how am I suppose to let you tell him off if he isn't even here?" She sounded like an evil spoiled brat as she pouted.

Roger stood and rubbed his head. He watched as she climbed onto the counter. What was she doing? She didn't seem to be the smartest girl but he was sure she was up to no good.

Then he realized what it was she was after. He cursed himself for not running when he had the chance. Before he could even look around to find the door, she jumped down.

She smiled as she swung the key in front of him.

"Got it!" She gave him an extremely evil grin. Her smile was freaking him out.

Before he could respond, she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway. She stopped halfway down and fumbled the key into the lock. She gripped his arm hard enough to make his fingers go numb.

She opened the door and dragged him into the room. "Here we go. A nice comfy room." She closed the door and leaned on it.

"Um…as a gentleman, I think I should wait outside," he restrained from stuttering.

She giggled as she moved away from the door. She winked as she pulled his helmet off. She twisted his hair around her fingers. "Oh, a gentleman? You really are quiet a fella."

(-----------------------------------------------)

Albel heard his name. That voice. Could it be, or was he just too tired to know the difference? He kept moving, unsure if he had really heard someone call his name or not.

Then she came into view. The look on her face was utter confusion. He smiled. He was unable to think straight. "Zelpher? Cake for the fire. Damn firefly."

(-----------------------------------------------)

He said her name. That was a good sign, or at least she thought it was. But nothing else he said made sense to her.

Nel tilted her head to the side. Something was lodged in his hair. She reached up and plucked the flower out from behind his ear. Albel had a flower behind his ear! She looked at it in disbelief.

He chuckled. "Not dead. At least the flower's not dead."

She couldn't find logic in his babbling. She was even more shocked when his head hit her left shoulder. He then threw his left arm over her other shoulder. He mumbled under his breath, but she couldn't understand him.

"Albel? Hey, what are you doing?"

Her question was answered with the sound of light snores.

She considered her options. Option one was to just push him off and leave him to sleep in the street. Option two was to drag him into the inn and let him sleep there.

She signed heavily. She didn't think it was going to be easy to get him up the stairs.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Cliff sat up in the bed. He was mad. His dream had been interrupted. His alien princess would have to wait.

His sleep had been interrupted by the sounds coming from the room beside his. He walked to the wall and rested his ear against the cold surface. It sounded like a fight had broke out. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey…let go will ya!"

Yup, sounded like Roger had gotten into trouble again. Cliff shook his head as he left his room. He had to shut the pipsqueak up before he could get back to sleep.

He walked straight to the door and knocked loudly. Sounds came from the other side. It sounded as if a piece of furniture was being broken. That was followed by the hump of something hitting the other side of the door.

He had had enough. He swung the door open. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

The room was a total wreck. The pictures were either skewed or shattered on the ground. The bed had been turned over and the small desk and chair smashed.

"Help!" Roger screamed as he ran for the open door. Before he could make it across half the room, Amanda jumped in front of him and blocked his exit. He fell to his hands and knees and let out a whimper.

He started to slowly back away. His eyes stayed weary of his captor.

Amanda turned and locked in on Cliff. She started waving her index finger at him. "What are you, some kinda perv?" She frowned at him. "You shouldn't just barge into someone's room like that!"

Cliff threw his hands up and took a step back. "Whoa there…"

She gave him no time to talk. Before he knew what was going on she had snatched the whip from her belt.

"SLASH OF FURY!" She snapped the whip. Bolts of energy emerged from it.

Cliff had no time to dodge. The bolts hit him with enough force to send him back and through the wall behind him.

Amanda chuckled as she closed the door.

She turned back to Roger, whip in hand. "This will be the most fun!" She was smiling again.

Roger was shaking. "Mommy."

(-----------------------------------------------)

Somehow Nel managed to get the half coherent man into the inn. Since this was the inn she never stayed at, it was no surprise that the innkeeper didn't know her.

"Ah, I see your bow here had one too many."

She was already frustrated about having to help Albel. She had one arm around his waist and her other hand was holding his arm around her shoulders.

"I just need a room," she growled.

The innkeeper turned and grabbed the key. He laid it on the counter. "I usually charge 300 fol, but seeing you are such a bueat, I'll knock it down to 150."

She didn't appreciate the flattery. She growled at him as she handed him the money.

"Well, will that be all miss?"

Both the innkeeper and Nel jumped when Albel slammed his claw on the table. "I need one for the moondust and don't toy with me!"

Albel's hand fell off the counter. He started to snore again.

Nel grabbed the key and proceeded down the hall. It was strange that she couldn't smell any alcohol on Albel. He acted drunk but there was no proof.

Clumsily she managed to get the door open. He helped only a little as she got him in the room. She kicked the door lightly to shut it.

It took the remainder of her strength to get him to the bed. At this point she was more frustrated then she had ever been at the man, so she just dropped him on the bed.

He moaned as he landed. His upper body was on the bed, leaving his legs hanging off. Nel sighed again. She knew she should just leave but he didn't look very comfortable. Shaking her head, she reached down and heaved his legs up and onto the bed.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Everything was happening way to fast for Roger to keep track of. He remembered Cliff at the door. After that, things were a blur. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, the evil girl nearly on top of him.

She was smiling. He trembled.

She sat on the floor beside him. "Oh, now come on. Don't you like me?" Her eyes got bigger. Tears started to form as her eyes glistened. She started to look more like a lost child then an evil whip wielding slave driver.

Roger swallowed. The look on her face was so innocent. It made the pit of his stomach drop. He actually felt guilty.

"No…I mean yes…I mean your not that bad really."

She squealed as she patted his chest. "Oh, I knew it." She kept patting him. "I knew you liked me…um, what's this?" Her hand stopped on top of his shirt pocket. She fumbled her hand around and withdrew the object in question.

She held up the precious treasure Roger had found earlier that day. She screamed.

"WHAT! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" She waved the thong in the air.

As she stood she grabbed Roger by his collar. With nearly supernatural strength, she spun him around. When she let go, he was sent through the closed door and across the hall.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Cliff really didn't know what to make of the whole situation. He sat up and shook his head as he looked at the door to the room he had just visited.

He had been sent through the wall and into an unoccupied room. The rubble under him did not make the most comfortable resting place.

He wondered if his return trip to Elicoor would be filled with anymore unexpected surprises. His question was answered when the door to the room in front of him exploded. Out of nowhere, Roger was flying straight at him.

"Oh, shi…" Roger made a hard impact on the Klausian.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel rolled Albel until he was on his back. She lifted his head and put the pillow in place. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed. She was exhausted. Lugging him around had not been the easiest thing.

He started mumbling again. She turned her attention to him. He appeared to be asleep as his lips moved with unspoken words.

"Albel? Hey," She leaned over and lightly nudged his shoulder.

His arms flung up and grabbed her. She was unable to think as he drew her close and hugged her to his chest. Her arms were pinned under her.

"Hey, let go."

Her head was pushed to his chest, just below his chin. She could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. The man had a death grip on her.

She shifted her eyes up. She could barley see his face from her angle.

"Albel," she whispered.

He let out a heavy breath. Perhaps in this stage of sleep meditation, he could hear her.

"Albel? What are you doing?"

His head turned. She could see his eyes were still closed. "Looking."

"Looking for what, Albel?"

"Nel. Need to find Nel."

She blinked. What was he saying? He was looking for her?

"I'm right here. You can let go now." He didn't release her. "Why are you looking for me anyway?"

He groaned and shifted to his side, taking Nel with him. Then he flung his leg over her.

"She's going to kill me."

"Who? Who's going to kill you? I've no plans to kill you, but right now I might have to change that." She didn't like being held down at all.

"Amanda."

Amanda? That was the girl's name. She was a bit scary but could she be deadly?

She was about to inquire further but he stopped her. "Find Nel. She might help. Death to the pixies. Blasted pixies! Kill 'em all!" He was babbling useless nonsense again. "I like cake. Make a cake. Get it over fool."

She couldn't do more then lay there. He had both arms around her body and his leg over her legs. She tried to relax. It was going to be a long night.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Okayyyyy I finally got Nel and Albel in the same bed! Mwahahahahaha

Man, I tell you...that last section was screaming for some fluff!

Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

put disclaimer here - just go back to chapters one or two - copy and insert

I'm so glad you all like this! I never thought there were people out there (like me) who would find this amusing. AHHH that's a scary thought. Heh heh heh -THANKS!

(-----------------------------------------------)

Roger had landed right on top of Cliff. He quickly shot up and surveyed his surroundings.

"Hey! Get off!" Cliff grunted. His back sore from two impacts.

Roger looked down at him then quickly back to the door he had just been thrown through. Moving fast, he jumped off Cliff and scurried to hide under the bed.

Cliff sat up. He still didn't know what was going on, but one thing was sure, he needed more sleep. He stood up and wiped the dust from his cloths.

Climbing over the rubble, he made his way to the hall and stopped. He dared to glance into the now door less room. In the middle of the floor, the girl sat cross legged, her back to him. She was quiet.

Call it a hunch, but he didn't feel good about her being so quiet. He had the feeling that she was up to something. A chill went down his spine.

He stepped to the door. "Um…miss? You okay?"

A bad feeling emerged from his gut. He realized he had made a mistake.

She stood up and turned. Her big eyes filled with tears. Cliff could never stand to see a girl cry.

She just stood there, fumbling with something in her hands. He took a step into the room.

"Oh, it's awful," she cried, flinging herself at him. She grabbed him around the waist and buried her head in his chest.

Cliff patted her shoulders. He never was good at giving comfort to emotional girls. "Tell me what's so awful. Maybe I can help."

Like a switch, her attitude changed. She went from crying to a gleeful squeal. She backed away and grabbed his hand. She pulled him lightly to the overturned mattress on the floor. She motioned for him to sit.

He sat, not understanding what had just happened. She sat beside him and hung on his arm.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel wondered how much time had gone by. The window over the bed indicated that it hadn't been too long. It was still dark outside. Every second seemed to take minutes to pass. She was starting to loose feeling in her arms.

She had to get Albel to let go of her…somehow. She wiggled (as much as possible) but his grip never loosened.

"Albel!" She said his name harshly. He only grunted. She had to think of something.

"The Aquarians are coming."

At that Albel released her and shot straight out of the bed. He looked around as his hand searched for his missing katana.

After all she had been through; Nel could do nothing but laugh.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Roger fidgeted under the bed. He had been traumatized and was having trouble plotting his next move. He felt unsafe under the bed and needed to get somewhere…safer…if there was such a place.

He crawled cautiously from his hiding spot and made his way to the broken wall. Peering around the edge, he quickly scanned the hallway. Clear. Now, which way was the front door? He couldn't remember.

Picking a rout at random, he jumped out of the room and darted to the right. He went the whole length of the hall just to find a dead end. Wrong way. He screamed in his head. He had to find a way out quick.

He started back the way he had come when a noise stopped him. He wasn't sure what he heard, but he wasn't taking any chances. He ducked into the nearest room. He closed the door and held his breath.

"Hey, what the…Roger?" The voice behind him nearly made him loose control over his bladder.

He turned sharply to see Fayt sitting up in the bed. So, he had run into Fayt's room. Maybe there was hope after all.

He ran up to the blue haired boy. Jumping into the bed, he hid behind him. He curled into as little a ball as he could make with his body.

"Help me, Fayt. She'll get me," he whimpered.

(-----------------------------------------------)

"What are you laughing at, fool." Albel curled his lips to a frown. "When I find my blade I'll be the one laughing." He was turning in circles searching for his katana.

Nel stood up. "Well, if that's all the thanks I get then I'll be on my way."

She started to walk to the door, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving until I get some answers." He looked into her eyes. He seemed even grumpier then normal. "What are you doing here and where is my sword?"

She looked at him. What was he talking about? Did he not remember anything?

"What am _I_ doing here? This is Aquaria. I should ask you what you are doing here. And as for your precious sword, your little toy, you gave it to me. Remember?"

He pulled her back a step and let go. He moved between her and the door. "I did what?"

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, you gave it to me. It was right before that Amanda girl showed up."

His eyes glossed over and his expression went limp. "A…Amanda." His eye started to twitch again.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Cliff's stomach started to burn. He really didn't know what to do at this point.

Amanda was hugging his arm as she rested her head on him. "I just don't know what to do. First Cuddles runs away and then…then I found out I was being cheated on."

The sound of her high pitch, half sobbing voice made Cliff's hair stand on end. He kept his mouth shut. His mouth had gotten him into this mess and he didn't need things to get any worst.

"Look at this." She hung the thong in his face. Under different circumstances, this would have been a very good thing. He knew, almost without a doubt, who the garment belong to. You don't spend a lot of time with someone and never 'accidentally' walk in on them dressing. He smiled to himself. It was good to see that Nel's taste in wardrobe hadn't changed over the past year.

She swung it around, indicating for him to take it and examine it more. He took the thong from her and put his hand in his lap. As much as he secretly loved holding the item, he wasn't going to flaunt it in front of a little girl.

"Why do you men have to be such…such mean jerks!" She released his arm and started to slap it. After she slapped it a bit, she started hitting him with her fist.

"Hey, that hurts." He stood up. She kept hitting him, only now she was positioned to hit him in his back (which was still sore from earlier).

(-----------------------------------------------)

Fayt got out of the bed and looked down at the tightly curled Menodix. Rather then give the boy a piece of his mind, he decided to get Cliff. Something was wrong here and his mind was still fuzzy from waking up.

He headed to the door. Roger whimpered more and pulled the blanket over him. Fayt sighed as he opened the door and looked down the hall.

He wasn't prepared to the sight he was confronted with. A short ways down the floor was covered in rubble. On one side a wall had been demolished and on the other a door had been ruined. What had he slept through?

He took a step but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Cliff.

"HEY! STOP!" Suddenly the blonde appeared out of the broken door. His attention was on something inside the room. He back out of the room and then took off in a run for the front door.

The girl from earlier followed. "Get back here. OH PHEWY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YA!" She swung a fist in the air.

As if sensing him, the girl turned. Her reddish brown eyes locked in on Fayt. He felt like he had just been targeted by a sniper's gun.

"YOU WANT SOME?" She seized her whip and snapped a warning shot at him. "MEN!"

Fayt immediately withdrew back into his room. That girl made a walk through Ursa Lava Caves look like a picnic.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Nel waved a hand in front of Albel's face. He was back in a comatose state. She grabbed both his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Albel? What is going on?"

"Good morning," he replied sluggishly. He reached around her and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I like cherries. Cherries are good, but not when they bite."

_Oh great!_ Nel thought. _Here we go again. _

She pushed him back, but not far. He wouldn't let go of her. At least now she could see his face.

"Could you try to talk with a little logic?"

He gave her a what-are-you-talking-about expression. "You are unhappy with the thorns? I'll make it up to you. All song birds should be happy."

Her frustration level was on the rise. She wondered if there was anything else he could do to her to infuriate her further. He wouldn't talk straight and after being held down on a bed…A BED…she didn't think he could do anything to anger her more.

He proved her wrong when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Cliff bolted out the door and into the street. He couldn't believe he was being chased by a girl! If Mirage saw him now, then he would never be able to outlive the embarrassment.

He hesitated, wondering which direction would be the best. He looked right, but that way would lead him into Duggus Forest. Ok, left it was. Just as he started running, he heard her behind him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BIG IGIT!"

_Man, why is she chasing me? It's Roger she's mad at._ Cliff couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of Roger finally getting what he deserved. But then again, no one deserved this.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Time froze. Nel could feel his breath on her cheek. Her mind went blank.

Albel drew back, leaving Nel in a state of utter shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He had kissed her!

His hands went limp and fell to his sides. He was still smiling at her with his eyes half closed.  
She couldn't find any words. She didn't even know if she liked it or not. No, defiantly not! But she hadn't stopped him, or pushed him away. Still, that didn't mean she liked it. She was just taken by surprise…maybe.

"Green oceans of bliss, the tender whisper of a breath."

Nel took at step back. That sounded more like poetry instead of useless babble. She stepped around him and to the door.

"Leave the fairy king to me. Off to slash the worm! Leave them in custard."

OK. That was all the nonsense she could stand. She opened the door and left the room. She didn't turn back to look as she left the inn.

She walked slowly down the street, wondering if it was a good idea to leave him alone. Her thoughts were brought to a halt when she heard a sound behind her. She didn't immediately turn. Her spy instincts were keen. She listened as she walked, leading anyone who may be watching to believe her oblivious to the sound.

After a few steps a chill overcame her. She knew who was behind her. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a strange feeling there was more than she understood. She turned. Her guess was correct. Albel was staggering down the street as if sleepwalking. He was following her.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Cliff ran. If it had been a monster then he could just kill it and be done. It would have been easier if she had been a monster. He was beginning to wonder if she wasn't just that.

He rounded the corner to the center square. He chanced a glance behind him but couldn't see her anywhere. He didn't feel too safe. If he couldn't see her then there was no telling what she was up to.

He took a few ragged steps and searched. He knew she was here somewhere. But where?

Then he saw Nel on the other side of the square. His heart skipped. He needed an ally.

He ran to the red head. She didn't notice him. Her attention seemed to be divided between her path and something behind her.

"NEL!"

He got her attention. She stopped. "Cliff?"

Cliff stopped in front of her and reached out to grab her shoulder. He had forgotten that the thong was still in his hand…the hand he reached out to her.

Her eyes immediately found the black cloth. This was the final twig on the fire. She snatched the thong from his hand and readied herself to slap him.

Before she could bring her hand around, something hit Cliff in the back. He was pushed forward enough to knock into her slightly. She kept her balance.

"GOT YA!"

Amanda was clinging to Cliff's back like a kid taking a piggy back ride.

"Get…off…of…me." Cliff turned circles. The girl wouldn't let go.

Nel stood frozen. This was truly the night of the insane. She was so taking in by the scene of Cliff and the girl that she only noticed Albel when he plucked the thong from her hand.

"Do not distress my princess. Offer the moon to the spoon!" He kept walking pass her.

Cliff and Amanda stopped in unison.

"Alby?"

The three of them watched in silence as Albel made his way to one of the small tables, pulled out the chair and sat down. He rested his head on the table, using the thong for a pillow.

Amanda jumped down from Cliff and skipped to Albel. She tilted her head to look at his face. When Nel and Cliff approached, she put her finger over her mouth.

"Alby must have really had fun today," she whispered. She started to giggled.

Cliff looked at the sleeping swordsman and then at Nel. "What now?"

Nel sighed. "Can't really leave him like this." She pulled out the chair beside him and sat.

Cliff threw up his hands and sat at the table across from Albel. Following suit, Amanda sat in the remaining seat. The three of them exchanged glances.

Their attention turned to Albel when he grunted. He shifted in his seat. Almost instinctively, he moved his head off the table and into Nel's lap.

By this time, nothing he did surprised her much. She was slightly embarrassed to have him pull a stunt in public. Nel leaned over him, rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

"Um…did I miss something?" Cliff asked, chuckling.

"Don't ask and you won't die." Nel looked at him through her fingers. There was no way anyone could torture her enough to have her confess what she had been through during the night.

"Hey," Amanda piped up. "Are you Alby's girlfriend?"

Nel's hands dropped. "Wha…girlfriend…no, no I'm not." She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Amanda blew her bangs from her face. "Oh, that's too bad. You see, I found this book in Alby's room and there was stuff written in it. Lots of ooey gooey mushy stuff about a girl that lives in Aqua…"

Albel shot up in his seat, hitting his head on the table. "SHUT UP!"

He rubbed his head with his hand. Behind his closed lids he saw stars.

"OH, ALBY." The girl got up from her seat. She jumped at him and hugged him around his neck. "Ohhhh, did you get an ouchie? Poor thing. Let me see."

He pushed her off and growled. "Just…stay back, insolent brat."

It took all of his restraint for Cliff to keep from hysterical laughter. He lost that restraint when Nel looked at him. She joined him and they laughed till tears swelled in their eyes.

"Humph. I don't know what you maggots find so amusing." Albel leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Amanda took her stance right beside him. He growled as he kept his attention focused on his lap. He didn't feel the need-or want-to look at anyone.

Amanda twisted around until her head was hanging upside down, hovering over Albel's lap. She looked at his face and smiled.

"What do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that." Her smile dimmed. "Well…I kinda got some bad news."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her. Somehow, bad news for her always meant good news for him. "And that is?"

"Well…I kinda got in trouble at school. Seems there's a rule about having bonfire parties in the gym. I have to attend summer school. I just wanted to stop by and tell ya in person."

He nearly fell back in his chair. He managed to keep his demeanor. So, she was leaving. Maybe he could go home and try to forget this whole thing happened.

She stood up straight and hugged his neck again. "Oh, but don't worry. During the summer I'll be taking all my fall classes. They say if I'm good I can come home…for the ENTIRE FALL SEASON!" She started giggling continuously.

She jumped around in circles. When she stopped she focused in on Cliff. "Um…the only thing I hate is I can't say goodbye to Rogerkins." She gave Cliff that pouty look again. "Can you tell him that I forgive him and that I'll be back soon? Tell him to wait for me."

Cliff chuckled. "No problem kid. I got you covered."

She squealed as she skipped away. "Bye! See you soon. Can't wait, Alby." Then she was gone.

Albel's only response was a low moan.

(-----------------------------------------------)

The sun was starting to rise. Nel and Albel stood at the southern entrance to Peterny. They stood shoulder to shoulder, Nel facing the town and Albel facing the exit.

"Well, I can say…that was one night I will not soon forget." Nel kept her voice low.

"Humph. Do you so relish in others torment?"

She almost laid into him for that comment. She knew a lot about torment thanks to him.

He started to walk away. She looked up at him and called his name. He stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"Oh, and that…item…in your left hand? Keep it. Call it a…memento."

He glanced down. He didn't realize he was holding anything until he saw the black fabric in his claw. For a second he couldn't even move. Was that…yes it was…but how did he get it?

"Heh, heh. So, I guess I'll be seeing you this fall." She turned and walked to the town.

Albel racked his brain. He would go home and do his best to remember what had happened. It wasn't every day a lady gives you something like this.

He pocketed the item. _Yes, this fall. I'd rather be in this forsaken country then tormented. Fall. Till then Nel._

He walked away smiling to himself.

(-----------------------------------------------)

Oh boy, that was fun! I know it's an open ending but I thought it was kind of romantic. Nothing says I love you like giving a guy your undies. :D

Now, if I could get my hands on that book Amanda mentioned – evil laugh – oh now that would be more fun!

Hope you all like. This was my first fic. Thanks a bunch for the reviews!


End file.
